


deafening

by stagemanager



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Inspired by Hamilton, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagemanager/pseuds/stagemanager
Summary: Inspired by "Stay Alive (Reprise)" from the musicalHamilton.Consider that a warning.His son can move so fast that time seems to stop. Tom thinks time has stopped for him too.There's so much red.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	deafening

The heart is a funny thing. It beats constantly, a silent underscore to your day. It’s always thumping, hammering out its rhythm, and yet most of the time, you don’t hear it beating. 

But when you do, it is one of the most deafening sounds you will hear.

The slam of a door opening is almost as loud.

 _“WHERE IS MY SON?!”_ He screams, all sense of calm gone from voice. Immediately, a figure rushes over to him, light blue scrubs rustling. A voice starts speaking, relaying words and information that he should pay attention to, but none of it registers.

There’s red on the fabric.

A horrible question tears itself from his trembling lips before he even realizes it. 

This time, he hears the response. His mind sharpens on a single, three-letter word, and something burns in his chest. Another question tumbles from his parched mouth, and suddenly there’s an open doorway in front of him.

One look and time slows to a crawl. 

_“Sonic,”_ Tom chokes, wrapping his arms around his son’s tiny form. There’s so much _red._

 _“D-Dad,”_ the little boy tries to shout but it turns into a whimper. He inhales, thinking that maybe if he gets more air then maybe he can speak a little louder. “Is everyone okay?”

The question catches his father completely off-guard. He blinks, confused and concerned and _angry._ “They’re _fine,”_ Tom answers, pushing past the lump in his throat. “Everyone’s _safe.”_

Sonic lets out a sigh of relief, his already thin form seeming even smaller. “That’s good,” he breathes out, eyelids sliding down slightly. The teenager glances back up at his father, a smile as fragile as a dandelion on his muzzle. “Did I… Did I do good? They attacked out of nowhere and I didn’t have a lot of time but I tried—“

_“Shh, I know, I know…”_

Tom shushes his son, pleading for the teen to preserve what strength he has left. Sonic blinks, normally vibrant emerald greens dim and unfocused. At some point, everything stopped hurting. Even as red spills from cobalt blue, he can’t help but keep talking. It’s the only part of him that can still move quickly. 

_“—didn’t know what else to do so I just jumped in front of him. I was so stupid, stupid, I’m sorry—“_

A cough wretches itself from Sonic’s lips, his entire body trembling as more _red_ erupts from his lips. Tom tightens his grip, his heartbeat pounding. 

_“I know, I know,_ you did everything just _right.”_

_“I should have been faster, I’m never fast enough, I’m sorry, I’m so—“_

A shriek fills the room, muffled slightly by hands clasping over a mouth. Messy black hair whips through the air as Maddie rushes to her son. Her hand seizes Sonic’s much tinier one, red staining her fingers. Emerald eyes blink again. 

_“Is he breathing?! Is he going to survive this?! Who did this? Thomas, who—“_

The feeling of fingers squeezing hers causes Maddie to freeze. 

“M-Mom, I'm so sorry,” Sonic begins. Everything is blurry and dull. He feels cold, shaking again as another cough racks his body. As life seeps out of him in a red river, memories drift into his mind. 

“You taught me French,” Sonic utters, as if the fact is an anchor that he is clinging to. “I wanted to learn more about our family. The first thing you taught me were—“

“Numbers,” Maddie finishes, her eyes watering. 

_“Numbers,”_ Sonic repeats, his grin widening a fraction even as the world grows colder and darker. The only source of warmth are his parents’ arms around his broken little body. He studies them as closely as he can, wanting to burn their images—movie nights and baseball games and car rides—into his fading mind. You’re _wonderful. I love you._

Maddie forces a breath into her lungs, squeezing her son’s hand. _“Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.”_ She counts, fighting to keep the shakiness out of her voice. 

Just like a baby learning to speak, Sonic parrots her words. _“Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.”_ He can’t feel anything anymore, not even loving arms cradling him close. But the smile on his mother‘s face, soft and sweet and soothing like bubble baths and kisses, pushes him to find just one more spark. Mom and Dad say he’s an amazing kid. 

Maddie’s eyes twinkle with a foolish hope that only parents know. “Good. _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf.”_

Sonic gives his parents one last smile. _“Un, deux, trois…”_ he tries, but the curtain falls. A metronome goes quiet.

Tom and Maddie blink, pulling their son’s limp form closer. Pupils shrink to pinpoints. The woman inhales sharply, tears streaming down her face. 

_“Sept, huit, neuf…”_ she whispers, still clinging. 

Her baby says nothing. A weathered hand touches her shoulder but the woman ignores it and continues. 

_“Sept, huit…”_

The absence of sound is more deafening than its presence. 

Like a flame that flickers out too soon, Sonic is _gone._

A split second later, a mother’s wails echo through a less crowded room. There is one less person there. 

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble exists for three reasons. One: _Hamilton _releasing on Disney+. Two: someone on Discord doing some things they should not have. Three: Angst.__
> 
> __I regret nothing._ _


End file.
